It Just Happened
by ScoutieLove
Summary: When the soul reapers come to Karakura town, and Renji stays with Ichigo, will unknown emotions arise between the two boys? IchixRen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This's my first fanfiction, so don't hate me, but some tips would be nice(:**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bleach in any way, otherwise IchigoxRenji would soo be in there.**

"C'mon Renji, you can just stay with me," Ichigo finally said, after Renji suggested staying with Urahara.

"What about Rukia? I thought she was staying with you," he counteracted, even though he secretly wanted to stay with the other boy, for reasons he himself didn't quite understand.

"She can just stay with Orihime. Besides, that'd be much more appropriate than her sleeping in my closet.

Renji stood there for a moment, biting his lip and weighing his options. He soon came to the conclusion that rooming with Ichigo was better than rooming with Urahara, sighing, he said, "Fine, I guess I'll stay with you then."

A cheeky grin spread across Ichigo's face, a sense of victory washing over him. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he felt a strange warmth in his chest as he thought about Renji sharing his room with him, and for some reason, he liked it. "Good. Now c'mon, if we don't get to class soon, the teacher's gonna be pissed."

"Ugh, I still don't know why I have to go to your school. I'm a soul reaper, not a high school student," Renji complained as he followed Ichigo down the now deserted hallway.

* * *

"Wait. What are we gonna tell you dad?" Renji asked as the two boys stood outside the doors of Kurosaki Clinic.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Ichigo said with confidence as he opened the door and stepped inside, Renji following close behind.

"HOW WAS SCHOOL, ICHIGO?!" Isshin yelled, "WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?!"

"Renji," Ichigo said, annoyed, "Can he stay with us for a couple of weeks while his parents are out of town?"

"Why can't he just stay at his house?" Karin said in a bored voice.

"Because," Ichigo started, "I know him well enough to know that he can't stay alone in a house for even two days without setting something on fire."

Isshin looked over to Renji, who was grinning sheepishly, "Of course he can stay, as long as you two don't get up to any trouble."

"Really, dad? You're just gonna let him stay? Just like that?" Karin butted in.

"Yeah! I could care less if Ichigo has one of his friends over for a while."

And with that, Ichigo walked up the stairs and to his room, Renji right behind him. "Well that went better than I expected," Renji sounded impressed.

"Yeah, he'll say 'yes' to anything I ask, so I knew it would work," Ichigo plopped down on his bed, and Renji sat down next to him, leaning his back against the wall and drawing one leg up to his chest.

"So, I'm just gonna sleep on the floor, right?" he questioned, trying to dull the awkward silence that was beginning to form.

"Yeah, that'll work," Ichigo said, looking at his window. "How long do you think all of you are going to be staying here?" he sounded curious.

"I can't say for sure, but hopefully no more than a few weeks."

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Ichigo was digging out extra blankets and a pillow from his closet for Renji. Once he found three big, puffy blankets and a super comfy pillow, he put them down on his bed.

"Will this be enough? You are going to be sleeping on the floor after all."

"That's more than enough, thanks," Renji relied as he scooped the bedding up and lay it down on the floor and started to make his bed. Once he finished, Ichigo switched off the light and they both climbed into their beds for the night.

Both boys slept peacefully, each others soft breathing as their lullabies.

**Reviews? Please? I _need_ them! lol, tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter two of It Just Happened! I packed a lot into this one, so sorry if it seems like too much.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Bleach!**

The next night, Ichigo lay in bed, staring at his ceiling, the clock on his nightstand read 12:03am in glowing red lights. He rolled over on his side and peaked down at Renji's relaxed, sleeping face. Ichigo noticed a faint smile dancing on the sleeping boy's lips, and felt himself grow happy at the sight

Renji nuzzled down deeper into his pillow and breathed out, "Ichi . . . "

Ichigo frowned slightly. He didn't quite understand what the other boy had said, "Renji?" he whispered uncertainly. He hoped to make Renji unconsciously repeat what he had said.

It worked. "Ichigo . . . " Renji whispered, still asleep. The faint smile grew slightly as he said once more, "Hmh . . . Ichigo," snuggling even farther into his pillow.

Ichigo furrowed his brow in confusion. Was Renji dreaming about him? What was happening in this dream? He lay there for a moment, perched up on his elbow, curiously thinking of all the possible things that could be occurring in this dream between him and the soul reaper. He stopped at a certain thought and shook his head, scolding himself for such a ridiculous idea, and lay back down flat on his back.

He closed his eyes and all he could see was that thought he had about what Renji could be dreaming about. He frowned. Not because he found the thought unpleasant, but because of the very opposite. He didn't understand why he thought what he did about this image, and it made him uneasy and confused.

Ichigo fell asleep not long after that. He didn't dream.

* * *

That Friday morning, Ichigo woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up and rubbed his eyes for a second before opening them to see Renji walking out of the bathroom, already dressed in his school uniform.

"'Bout time you woke up, you slept right through your alarm," Renji smiled playfully over to Ichigo.

"I did?" he glanced over at his clock which read 7:32am, his alarm was set for 7:00.

"Yup. Now get up and get ready," then he asked curiously, "You don't usually oversleep, do you?" Ichigo shook his head. "That's what I thought. That's why I let you sleep a little longer, I figured you didn't sleep good."

"I didn't," Ichigo said as he got up and walked past the other boy to the bathroom, "I didn't fall asleep 'til late," he said through the bathroom door.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were walking out the door and on their way to school.

* * *

That night, both boys were sitting on Ichigo's bed, leaning up against the wall, neither speaking. Then Ichigo, breaking the silence, asked, after hours of debating, "Do you wanna sleep in my bed for now on?" To say he was afraid of the answer was an understatement. He was terrified.

Renji looked stunned, "Nah, that's okay, I don't wanna kick you outta your own bed."

"Now. I mean, do you want to sleep in my bed . . . with me?" Ichigo felt his face grow hot. He avoided eye contact with Renji.

"With you?" Renji's eyes grew slightly.

"Yeah. It's gotta be better than the floor, right?" he glanced over at the other boy shyly.

"You're right. I'll do it, but if you ever don't want me to, just say so and I'll move back to the floor," he sounded slightly anxious, and really nervous.

"Okay." Ichigo stood up and walked over to the wall and switched the light off. He walked back over to his bed and pushed the covers aside blindly, and climbed in, scooting over closer to the wall to make room for Renji. He extended his arm out across the pillow.

Renji climbed slowly in after him, laying his head down on Ichigo's arm. "Uh . . . Ichigo . . . your arm," he said awkwardly.

"You want me to move it? I thought it would be more comfortable for the two of us, but if it's not, I'll move."

"Oh no, that's okay," Renji breathed out. He lay there for a moment, unmoving, and then he turned over on his side to face Ichigo, and lifted his head up and gently dropped it down onto Ichigo's chest. His arm found it's way over and lay it on the other boy's chest near his head.

"Is this okay?" Renji asked nervously.

"Yeah," Ichigo breathed. His put his arm that was extended over the pillow around Renji's back. "What about this?"

"Yeah," he sounded out of breath.

They fell asleep with smiles dancing on their lips and the steady sound of each other's heartbeats thumping in their ears.

**Ta da! Whatcha think? Need feedback(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! I couldn't contain it anymore, I just _had_ to put . . . well, you'll find out when you read it . . . and there will be more to come!**

**Disclaimer: you get the idea, I do not own Bleach in any way**

Sun shined through the bedroom window, waking Renji. He blinked several times and tilted his head up to see Ichigo's face, beautiful relaxation carved into it. He was still sound asleep.

Renji couldn't believe he was curled up next to Ichigo, and was going to be every night until he had to go back to the Soul Society. It was literally a dream come true! He has liked the boy since the moment he first saw him, even though he had been fighting him at the time. The memory flickered into his mind and he smiled.

But his smile quickly faltered to a frown as the realization that this was nothing more than a sleeping arrangement soaked in. His heart ached as he thought about the very real fact that Ichigo would never feel the same way. And on top of that, Renji was pretty sure Ichigo liked Rukia.

Ichigo stirred, "Hmm . . . morning Renji," he smiled over to Renji, who melted under his gaze, despite his best efforts.

"M-morning," he choked out. Why did he have to be such a girl?

"Hey, as comfortable as this is, can you move off me so I can get up?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

Renji's heart sunk. "Sure," he mumbled as he rolled out of bed, and, more importantly, off of Ichigo.

* * *

This went on for a week. Day after day, the same thing on loop: school, fighting Arrancar, and sharing a bed with Ichigo. Nothing seemed to progress on their relationship romantically. Or so Renji thought. Sunday night, everything changed.

It started out normal, they were in their usual position, Ichigo flat on his back with Renji cuddling up him, and Ichigo's arm wrapped protectively around him. But late that night, Ichigo, thinking Renji was asleep, leaned forward and pressed his lips against the top of the boy's blood red covered head firmly.

Renji, who was well aware of what had just happened, whispered, "Why did you do that?" he wasn't angry, and was sure not to make his voice sound it.

"Because I wanted to," Ichigo couldn't mask his nervousness.

Renji pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked down at Ichigo. There was no doubt he was scared of what Renji would say to him, but it made him look even more beautiful, Renji didn't know that was even possible. He felt a surge of confidence rush through his body as he leaned down and ever so softly pressed his lips against Ichigo's.

The kiss felt like bliss. Even though it was innocent, it was with a strong passion for each other. Although Renji was on top of Ichigo, Ichigo soon took control of the kiss, moving his lips expertly, even though he's never kissed anyone before. Renji followed his lead and the kiss became, impossibly, more perfect. They kissed with love and talent as if they've been doing it for years. Their lips were obviously made for each other.

Renji reluctantly pulled away, his lungs demanding air. Both boys were breathing heavily, neither could believe something as simple as a kiss could feel so perfect.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo questioned when he found enough breath, his mind still in a haze as he looked up at the other boy.

"Because I wanted to," Renji teased playfully, smiling down at him. A smile found it's way to Ichigo too as he let out a very unmanly giggle.

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Renji longingly for a moment before breaking it. Renji's eyes were still closed after the kiss was over, savoring the feel of Ichigo's soft lips on his. He opened them for a moment before laying back down, snuggling even closer to Ichigo, who was holding him tightly against his own frame.

They both silently agreed that that was the best kiss they would ever have, and both hoped there would be more to come.

They were completely oblivious to a pair of eyes watching them curiously from the window.

**Dun dun dahhh . . . ! Who was watching them? What did that person think of what they had seen? How 'bout you give me your guesses in, say, a review? *puppy eyes* ****Oh, and I know I progressed their relationship pretty fast, but I just wanted to get into it, but I'm not really sure what "it" is gonna be yet. Ideas?**** And what do you think of Renji being the girl in the relationship? I don't know why, but I always picture Ichigo as the dominant one, so yeah. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay y'all as I said, this's my first fanfic, so I'm gonna need some help. Any kind of advice, ideas, or suggestions are very welcome and highly recommended. C'mon dudes, help a girl out. I for real need all the help I can get. Thanks!(:**

Renji woke to the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the night stand. He sleepily reached over, careful not to wake the still sleeping Ichigo, and picked it up. He settled back down next to Ichigo and looked at his phone, he had a new message from Rukia. Before reading it, he looked over at Ichigo's peaceful face, and memories of the previous night flooded into Renji's mind almost instantly. A soft smile found its way to his lips as he remembered what it felt like to have Ichigo's lips against them.

Nearly forgetting about the text, he looked down at his phone and read,

_Meeting at Urahara's now. Ichigo still has to go to school, you can fill him in afterwards._

A meeting? Renji didn't want to go, he wanted to lay by Ichigo until they had to leave for school. He glanced back at the screen and replied,

_When will it be over?_

A minute later, his phone vibrated again, this time the text said,

_Probably before Ichigo get's back from school._

With that, Renji reluctantly moved from the bed, skillfully not waking Ichigo. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he pulled on his school uniform. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down a note for Ichigo, and left it on his desk. With a longing glance at Ichigo, he was out the window and on his way to Urahara's. The note said,

_Ichigo,_

_I have to go to a meeting at Urahara's. Rukia said you still have to go to school. I'll tell you about it when I get back, which will hopefully be before you get home._

_Renji_

* * *

When Renji got back, Ichigo was already home and sitting on his bed, his knees drawn up to his body and his forehead leaning against his knees. He looked up to the sound of Renji entering from the window.

"Hey," Renji smiled shyly at Ichigo. He wasn't sure how to act around him now. They used to be friends, but now that they've kissed, what were they? Friends? Or maybe . . . _boy_friends?

"Hey," Ichigo's voice was stiff, and he looked back down to his knees. Not understanding Ichigo's actions, Renji climbed on the bed and sat next to him.

He put his hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder and timidly asked, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo shook Renji's hand off and got up, his back to Renji. "I-Ichigo?" Renji stuttered, "Tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo spat as he turned to face the boy, "What's wrong is_ this_. All of this!"

"What do you mean 'this'?" Renji didn't understand what Ichigo was saying, what could possibly be wrong right now? Everything was finally perfect.

"What happened last night shouldn't have happened," His voice turned cold as he avoided looking at the hurt in the other boy's eyes.

"W-what?" Renji was about to break, his heart shattered and his eye's stung, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not gay! Okay? I'm not a fucking faggot like you!" Ichigo shouted, "Last night was a mistake . . ." all his anger fled from his voice as he spoke, "I . . . I don't know what to think now . . . I can't be gay . . ." something inside Ichigo broke as a single tear streamed down his cheek.

Renji sat there for a few minutes, not trusting his ears. Ichigo couldn't of just said that, he couldn't of just called him a faggot, he wouldn't, would he? A few tears rolled down his cheek as he stood and walked close to the confused boy and whispered, "Please, Ichigo . . ." he rested his hand on Ichigo's cheek as he wiped away the tear.

Ichigo jerked away, "I can't do this," he whispered, almost to himself. And with that, Ichigo, not knowing what else to say or do, was out the window. He needed to think.

Renji was so hurt, he didn't even think when he sat down on the bed and cried quietly.

* * *

Ichigo ran blindly, hopping from one rooftop to another, until he finally stopped and collapsed down on his knees on top of some building. Tears of confusion and frustration came quickly, pouring over his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rukia looking down at him sadly. "Leave me alone," he said hoarsely.

Rukia, ignoring Ichigo, sat down next to him and asked quietly, "I saw what happened last night and just now, do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head miserably and breathed out, "No."

They both sat there for a long time, neither speaking, both not knowing what to say, until Rukia finally said, "You know, he really likes you, Renji does, has for a long time."

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked, the tears finally stopped, but he was still just as upset.

"I've known him since we were little kids, I can practically read his mind," Rukia smiled slightly at him, he just turned away, "And I know you like him too, you just won't admit it."

"No I don't! I . . . I can't . . . " his voice faded out.

"Why is that? You liked him enough to kiss him last night, so why don't you now?" she had a point, of course.

"I'm not gay . . . " he whispered.

"Okay," Rukia sighed, "Forget about everything but Renji. Forget about straight or gay, girl or boy, and focus only on Renji. Now tell me what's going through your mind right now."

Ichigo didn't know where to start, there were so many things, "I . . . I don't know . . . he makes me happy."

"Go on," Rukia urged.

"I love being around him, and I love talking to him, but I like it better when we don't say anything," Ichigo smiled and continued, "I like looking at him, and laying with him, and sleeping by him . . . I don't want him to ever go back to the Soul Society, I want him to stay here with me . . . " he smiled sadly and looked out over the edge of the roof.

"Now tell me what you think with his gender in mind," Rukia said.

Ichigo's smile slipped to a frown, "I don't know what to think about it . . . I mean, I forget about him being a boy when I'm with him, I only think about _Renji_. But when I'm alone, the reality of it sets in. I'm afraid of what people will say . . . what my dad will say. I'm afraid of what will happen between me and Renji if this continues. But mostly, I'm afraid that I'll like it," he admitted quietly, almost hoping it'll be too quiet and Rukia won't be able to hear. He ran a hand through his orange locks as tears fell down his cheeks again.

"Shh . . . " Rukia breathed as she put her arm around his back, "Don't think about it as if it's a bad thing, because it's not! Who cares what anyone thinks! And I'm sure your father will just be happy that you're happy. Renji's a good guy, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with liking him the way you do. It shouldn't matter if Renji's a boy or a girl, it should only matter how he makes you feel," Rukis spoke with such certainty in her voice, Ichigo couldn't help but believe it.

"I guess you're right . . . " he said unsurely.

"Of course I am! Now I want you to go back to your house and make amends with Renji right now!" she ordered.

"But wait . . . I . . . I said some pretty mean things to him. What if . . . What if he hates me now?" Ichigo's eyes began to sting.

"As hurt as he might of felt, he could never hate you, Ichigo, trust me," Rukia spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"You sure?" Ichigo grew nervous.

"Positive," she said.

"O-okay, I'll go back," Ichigo said with unsure confidence as he rose to his feet and sped off towards his house.

**Please tell me what you think. Be brutally honest. Okay, not that honest, but you get the point. Thankies!**


	5. Author's Notes

**Okay guys, I'm not quite sure where this story is going. At all. I kinda just wanna end it and make a new story, coz this ones pretty pointless. Actually, yeah, I am gonna do that. If anyone wants to take this story, turn it around, and make something of it, you can. Just give me a heads up, coz I'm gonna wanna read it(: byebye**


End file.
